1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novelty devices and in particular to new and improved pairs of novelty eyeglasses.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Both adults and children enjoy novelty items that are attention getting and entertaining. Such novelty items typically are used at parties and as entertaining jokes on a casual basis. Prior art novelty items include items such as a pair of eyeglasses having a large fake nose and mustache attached thereto. Such novelty devices provide hours of entertainment both for the user and the observer. It is also desirable for such novelty items to be used in different environments such as in the dark to provide both a novel and an eerie effect.